Extreme Rules (2018)
Extreme Rules (2018) Extreme Rules (2018) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on July 15, 2018 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.[1] It will be the tenth event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Storylines The card will comprise matches resulting from scripted storylines, with results predetermined by WWE on the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. At Money in the Bank, Alexa Bliss won the women's Money in the Bank ladder match. Later in the night, she attacked Ronda Rousey during Rousey's Raw Women's Championship match against Nia Jax, causing Rousey to win by disqualification. Bliss then cashed in her Money in the Bank contract and defeated Jax for the championship. The following night on ''Raw'', Jax invoked her championship rematch clause for Extreme Rules. Rousey was also suspended for 30 days as she attacked Bliss and Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, who was trying to break up the fight. At Money in the Bank, AJ Styles retained the WWE Championship by defeating Shinsuke Nakamura in a Last Man Standing match. On the following episode of ''SmackDown'', a gauntlet matchbetween The Miz, Daniel Bryan, Rusev, Samoa Joe, and Big E was scheduled to determine Styles' opponent for Extreme Rules. Rusev won by last eliminating The Miz. On the June 4 episode of ''Raw'', The B-Team (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) won a tag team battle royal to earn the right to face Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt for the Raw Tag Team Championship by last eliminating Heath Slater and Rhyno. On the June 25 episode of ''Raw'', Axel defeated Hardy and the tag team title match was scheduled for Extreme Rules. At Money in the Bank, Carmella retained the SmackDown Women's Championship by defeating Asuka with the help of the returning James Ellsworth. On the following episode of SmackDown, Carmella attacked Asuka with a super kick. On the June 26 episode of SmackDown, SmackDown General Manager Paige scheduled a rematch between Asuka and Carmella for the title at Extreme Rules. Prior to the gauntlet match to determine AJ Styles' opponent for Extreme Rules, Daniel Bryan had a stare down with SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper and Rowan). After Bryan eliminated Big E and Samoa Joe from the gauntlet match, The Bludgeon Brothers attacked Bryan, which allowed Miz to eliminate Bryan. On the June 26 episode of ''SmackDown'', Kane returned and saved Bryan from a post-match assault from The Bludgeon Brothers, officially reuniting Team Hell No. SmackDown General Manager Paige then scheduled Team Hell No to face The Bludgeon Brothers for the tag titles at Extreme Rules. On the June 18 episode of ''Raw'', Dolph Ziggler defeated Seth Rollins for the Intercontinental Championship. A rematch for title was scheduled for the following week with Rollins winning by disqualification. On July 2, a 30-minute Iron Man match between the two was scheduled for Extreme Rules. Matches